


Hope for a quirkless

by crazynahamwrites



Category: Superman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Depressed Midoriya Izuku, Hopeful Ending, Junior High, Legacy Heroes, Symbol of Hope, Teaching, inspiring superman, pre-UA High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazynahamwrites/pseuds/crazynahamwrites
Summary: Izuku meets Superman and has a little talk about being a hero
Kudos: 15





	Hope for a quirkless

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic (That's actually good hell it's wasn't even supposed to be a fanfic -_-)

Izuku is sitting on top of the school building thinking to himself "I've always wanted to be a hero, someone who saves people with a smile on their face but because I was quirkless everybody else believes I wont make it, I always tried to ignore them but I finally thought to myself that ignoring them is basically ignoring the reality that someone like me can't be a hero..." 

"Why the long face kid?" Somebody says, Izuku looks up to see the Man of Steel flying from above looking at him

"That is until I found hope"

"OH MY GOD IT'S S-SUPERMAN!!!" Izuku shouts shocked at seeing the man of steel, Superman chuckles a bit and flies down to stand in front of Midoriya

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know just flying by, stopped a robber from across the street and was about to go back to Metropolis" Superman says as he points to a certain direction, he looks back to Izuku "And then I found you"

"Ah uhh uhmm" Izuku looks around and grabs his notebook "Can I have you're autograph?!"

"Sure, Name?" Superman grabs the book and pen and flips through the pages

"Izuku Midoriya"

"Did you make these notes?"

Izuku blushes and rubs the back of his head "Y-yeah"

"These are amazing, really well thought out" Superman says as he flips through another page "So you wanna be a hero or something?"

"Yeah but... I'm not really cut out for it" Superman looks at the boy with a curious gaze

"What makes you say that?"

Izuku looks down "Well I'm..." He hesitates to say it but he lets the words out "I'm quirkless"

There was a long silence which makes Izuku nervous on what the man has to say "So what?"

Izuku looks at superman surprised by what he said "What do you mean?"

"A simple quirk doesn't make a hero, if it was then one of my friends wouldn't have made it through his first day" Superman chuckles a bit while Izuku tilts his head in confusion "At most a quirk only makes things easier, the real power of a hero is right here" Superman points at his chest "The will to do the right thing, so let me ask you do you have that will?"

"Y-Yeah! I wanna be a hero that saves people with a smile on my face!"

"Then don't let anyone stop you, remember if somebody brings you down and tries to break your dreams then remember to tell them that kind of talk is Un-heroic, Dreams save us, dreams lifts us up to transforms us to something better and with a dream as big as yours, I have no doubt in my mind you'll be a great hero" Izuku tears up through joy with the man of steel's encouragement

As Izuku wipes his tears Superman tosses him his cape "What's this for?"

"Well if you're gonna be a hero you're gonna need a cape right?"

Years later Izuku stands tall with a hero costume that looks like the original one but with a red cape and a symbol of a smiling bunny on his chest as he remembers the words "You can be a hero"

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a comic but I didn't finish it so check out the first page here https://twitter.com/CrazyNaham/status/1283069756094861320
> 
> Also I'm sorry if this looks more like a script than you know an actually descriptive story because again this was supposed to be a comic


End file.
